In order to enable creating a three-dimensional model of an object by X-radiography, the object must be radiographed from more than one direction. However, the creation of a sufficiently precise three-dimensional model in medical X-radiography requires that imaging be effected from a plurality of directions and effective calculation algorithms be utilized. In medical X-radiography, it is a human being that constitutes the imaged object and, hence, the imaged object shall be subsequently referred to as a patient.
One of the most serious sources of error in three-dimensional medical X-radiography results from movements of a patient during the imaging session. This source of error, even if an X-ray image may not be totally ruined thereby, results in X-ray images which are more blurred, thereby leading to uncertain interpretations and, in a worst case scenario, to false diagnoses.
In prior art, a solution to this problem element has been pursued as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,439 “CT scanning apparatus”, whereby information acquired by means of a position marker is utilized in such a way that, as a position marker is radiographed from all directions, the orbit of said position marker can be provided with a sine curve which enables images picked up from various directions to coincide with each other.
A notable drawback in this prior art solution is that in medical applications of X-radiography, wherein the object is imaged from within a limited angle and the number of captured X-ray images is limited, there is no way of even considering that type of solution which is based on a sine curve in the orbit.